


Not Without You

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Harry finds Eggsy asleep in Harry's bathrobe when he gets home late.





	

He silently closed the door behind him and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. It was late, far later than Harry had hoped to be home. The curtains were drawn and there was only the faint glow of the moon drifting through a crack between them.

He slipped off his shoes and stepped quietly into the sitting room. From the corner came the telltale wheeze of JB, presumably curled up on his dog bed, completely oblivious to Harry’s return home.

As Harry had guessed, Eggsy had fallen asleep on the couch. The boy refused to go to sleep in the bed until Harry had returned, no matter how many times he’d assured the boy he’d wake him when he got home. Their relationship was still new, even moreso Eggsy staying over the night, and Eggsy seemed afraid to overstep his bounds.

He leaned over, hands on the back of the sofa and took a moment to just look. Eggsy was wearing Harry’s robe, the one he had told him smelled like _cedar and your cologne and a trace of gunpowder_. The collar was turned up, and Eggsy’s nose was smashed into it and then against the sofa cushion. His legs were curled up as much as possible inside the red fabric, and one hand was holding it closed against his chest.

A sigh passed unbidden past Harry’s lips. The sight reminded Harry once again just how young Eggsy really was, how little comfort the boy had experienced before Harry had come striding into his life.

Harry walked around and grabbed the blanket from the armchair. Careful not to jostle him, Harry slipped in between Eggsy and the back of the sofa and then draped the blanket over them both. His back wouldn’t thank him for this in the morning, but it’d hate him even more if he attempted to carry Eggsy all the way up to their bed.

He kissed the back of Eggsy’s neck, and the boy mumbled something under his breath before he snuggled back into Harry’s chest. Harry closed his eyes and whispered, “I’m home, darling. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
